


Unexpected

by Nadollar25



Series: Safe Haven Series [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans- RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Smut, bathroom hookup, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadollar25/pseuds/Nadollar25
Summary: Part 2 of Safe HavenPicking up 3 weeks after they became a couple, it's Chris's birthday. Sam decides to surprise him.





	1. Chapter 1

Samantha smiled as her iPhone showed an incoming FaceTime call. She quickly checked her teeth for remnants from lunch and accepted the call.   
    “Hey you!” she exclaimed with a smile.   
    “Hey yourself.”   
    Her boyfriend, Chris Evans, was smiling at her over the other end of the phone. He was calling her in Boston from his home in L.A.   
    “I wasn’t expecting you to call until later.” She couldn’t help grinning like a fool as she spoke with him. It was crazy how they’d only been dating for a few weeks, but the butterflies had yet to go away. They spoke every day through text message or phone call and Chris would Facetime in the evenings when he was done with his obligations for the day.   
    “I wanted to see you sooner rather than later. Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”  
    “Only my latest Netflix binge session.” She replied with a laugh. “How was your day?”  
    He let out a sigh. “Exhausting. Press junkets all day. Same fucking questions over and over.”  
    “How many times did they ask you about your workout regime?” Sam asked.  
    “Only about seven this time.” He replied. He adjusted something to the side of him and then focused back on the call. “I’ve had no motivation to clean anything up today so my house is  a mess. It’s driving me nuts.”  
    “Time to hire a cleaning lady.”   
    “Oh, I have one of those. She comes on Tuesdays.”  
    Sam scoffed playfully. “Such a rough life you lead. I bet she leaves a mint on your pillow after she makes your bed.”   
    He chuckled. “Yeah, it’s hard being me.” He let out a content hum. “I’ll be happy when you get to see my place all cleaned up in person…”  
    “Evans- I told you, I’m still not sure if I can get the time off.”  
    Chris let out a pout. “My birthday will suck if you aren’t here with me.”  
    She sighed. “I know, and I promise, I’m really trying to get the time off, ok? I want nothing more than to be there when you blow out your candles and open your presents.”  
    His voice got smaller. “You’d be the best present to unwrap.”  
    Sam’s cheeks turned red in response. “Yeah, that’d be fun too.” She carefully tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear.  
    “I miss you.” His voice was earnest and she could tell he meant it.   
    “I miss you too.” She smiled. “How’s Dodger?” She could hear the jingling of dog tags and the sound of multiple sets of fingernails on hardwood floors.  
    “He heard his name.” Chris replied with a laugh. “Hey buddy! You hear a pretty lady calling your name and you immediately come running? I’ve trained you well.”  
    Sam laughed. “I can’t wait to meet you, Dodger! We’re going to have so much fun together if I can make it out for your Daddy’s birthday!”  
    She heard a muffled chuckle from Chris who turned the phone so she could see him now. “I gotta say, I love sound of you calling me ‘Daddy’.”  
    She laughed, blushing. “Oh my god! You are ridiculous today.” She gave him a small smile. “But I’ll definitely keep that little piece of info in my back pocket to use at a later date.”  
    He groaned “God I hope so. I want to be with you so badly.”  
    There was a knock at Sam’s apartment door.  
    Now it was her turn to groan. “As much as I love where this conversation was headed, I think that’s your brother at the door.”  
    “Ignore him.” He said with conviction. “Eventually he’ll get the hint.”  
    She laughed as the knocking continued. “Hang on.” She brought the phone with her as she unlocked the door. “Well, look who it is!”  
    Scott was grinning at her, holding bags of take out from the local Chinese place. “Hey! Took you long enough.” He noticed she was still holding her phone for a FaceTime call. “Oh, am I interrupting something?”  
    “Yes!” Chris shouted through the receiver.  
    Sam laughed. “No. Just chatting with your brother.” She held the phone up for him. “Say hi.” she handed him the phone and rushed to get a piece of paper, scribbling on it frantically.  
    “Hey big bro! I’m getting excited about your big birthday bash coming up!”  
    “Me too. I’m glad you’re able to come out for it.” He let out a small sigh. “I’m trying to convince Sam to take time off of work so that she can come out. You gotta help me with convincing her.”  
    Sam waved at Scott, holding up the paper. ’ _’Don’t tell him I’m able to go! It’s a surprise! Don’t say anything!’_  
    Scott’s eyes got wide when he read it, smiling. “Well, I’m sure she’s trying her best. But even if she doesn’t make it out there, I’m sure it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t love you.”  
    “Hey now,” she exclaimed, putting down her note, “we’ve been dating 3 weeks. We are not at the “love” stage quite yet.”  
    Chris laughed. “Yeah, Scott, it’s bad enough that you get to take the credit for getting us together, but don’t rush us into the love stage.”  
    “Yeah,” Sam agreed, “I’m perfectly happy staying in the infatuation and butterflies stage of this relationship for the time being.”  
    Her friend made a face like he ate a lemon. “All this lovey stuff is making me get a stomachache. I’m gonna eat while you two finish this conversation.” He handed the phone back to her.   
    “I wish I was there right now.” Chris said softly.   
    She sighed in reply. “I know. I wish you were here too.” She glanced at Scott who was grinning at her and pretended to make out with the air in front of him. “Ugh, your brother is annoying.” She turned the phone so Chris could catch his brother mid-make out with the air. Upon being caught, he blushed and waved proudly.   
    “Well, I’ll let you get back to your dinner.” he said softly. “Call me later so we can pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted.” He emphasized the last two words so that Scott would hear them.   
    “Ok. I’ll call you later.”  
    “Bye babe.”   
    Scott pushed a tray of beef and broccoli her way with a questioning look on her face. “Did I really interrupt something hot and steamy?”   
    Sam sighed. “No, it didn’t get that way yet, however, I wouldn’t be surprised if it did.”   
    “How’s this whole long-distance thing working out for you?”  
    She shrugged, pondering her bite of food. “It’s been 3 weeks. Too soon to tell” She chewed thoughtfully. “I’m glad I get to talk to him every day. We text constantly. I just wish I could actually see him in person.”  
    Scott grinned at his friend, motioning towards the piece of paper she scribbled on earlier. “So, is this really happening?”    
    Sam smiled. “Yeah. Do you think he’ll like the surprise?”  
    “Oh, I think he’ll definitely like the surprise.” He took a bite of a dumpling and smiled. “In fact, I think he’ll love it.”


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Sam was working at Christopher’s Haven when her boss, Joyce, came in to see her. “Samantha, can I see you in my office?”   
    “Sure thing!” She followed closely behind the older woman. “What’s up?”  
    “I received a phone call this morning.”  
    “Oh yeah?” Sam asked. “From who?”  
    “From a man who was very insistent on getting you some time off of work in the next few days?”  
    Sam’s stomach dropped. “What?”  
    “When Chris Evans calls, you answer.” Joyce replied with a smile.  
    Sam’s cheeks turned bright red. “Chris called you?” Her stomach dropped. “Oh, Joyce, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why—“  
    Her boss held up her hand to stop her. “What was really surprising to me was that I thought I already gave you the time off when you asked me a few weeks ago.”  
    “Yes, you’re right, I just didn’t tell Chris because I wanted to show up at his place as part of the surprise for his birthday.” She took a breath “I had no idea he would go so far as to call you.”  
    Joyce smiled at her. “I had an idea that’s what was happening. I told Mr. Evans that I wasn’t sure I could give you the time off.” She took a drink from her coffee cup. “I remember young love.” She smiled at Sam. “You deserve to be with someone special.”  
    “Thanks.”   
    “Make sure you take pictures at the party. Chris said Iron Man was going to be there. You know he’s my favorite Avenger.”   
    Sam laughed. “Oh yeah. I’ll get a picture of him for you, Joyce.”  
    The older woman smiled. “Please do.”  
    As Samantha left the office, she pulled out her cell phone. She immediately called Chris.   
    “You called my boss?” she demanded, skipping hello altogether.  
    “Well, you didn’t leave me much choice, did you?” Chris replied sounding pretty proud of himself.  
    “You’re going to get me fired, Evans.” Sam tried to sound upset but couldn’t help the smile that was spreading across her face. She was thankful that she did not FaceTime him for this conversation.   
    “Naw, I don’t think Joyce would fire you. I just pleaded my case and I think I made it pretty convincing.”   
    “Don’t call my boss again, Evans.” Sam said sternly. “Don’t try to use your debonair charm on her to get your way.”  
    Chris sighed through the phone. “Fine.” Sam could hear some movement on his end of the phone. “I hope I didn’t make things worse for you. I really just wanted to get you some time off so you could come out here.”  
    She could feel herself wanting to just spill the secret that she was, in fact, going to be there for his birthday. So instead, she changed the subject. “What’s going on on your end?”  
    “Just trying to get the house ready. The cleaning crew is here.”  
    “You have an entire crew?”  
    He chuckled. “Yeah. Doing a little deep cleaning.”  
    Sam checked her watch. “I wish I could chat longer, but some of us actually have to work for a living.”  
    Chris laughed. “Yeah, you have to keep me in the life I’m accustomed to living.”   
    “I’ll talk to you later, meddler.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“What time does your flight get in tomorrow?” Scott asked.   
    Sam moved the phone under her other ear as she double checked her boarding pass. “Um, 5:53pm.”  
    “Way to time it right around rush hour,” he replied sarcastically, “Are you all packed?”  
    She let out a sigh as she stared at the clothes strewn about the room. An open suitcase took up space on her bed. A small pouch with toiletries was open next to her suitcase. Nothing had actually made it into the suitcase yet.  
    “Getting there?” she replied in a questioning tone.  
    She heard Scott laugh. “Nothing’s in your suitcase yet, is it?”  
    “No. This is difficult for me. I don’t know what I should wear out there.”  
    “Whatever you choose will be good enough, Sam. Just pack one of your nicer outfits in case Chris wants to take you out somewhere. Besides, they have stores in LA if you absolutely need something.”  
    “This is ridiculous. I don’t own anything nice. I live in jeans.”  
    He scoffed. “Pack the red halter dress that’s next to your scarves. Or your little black dress on the left side.”  
    “Should I be concerned about how well you know my closet? Exactly how many times have you been through it?”  
    “Enough to know you have some items that would be perfect to take with you.”   
    “What are you going to wear to the party? It’s at his house, right?”  
    “I hadn’t decided yet. I’ll either wear a button down or a tank top with board shorts.”  
    She laughed. “Those seem like opposite ends of the fashion spectrum.”  
    “Yeah, well, I don’t know if this is going to be played up as a pool party or just a party at his house where there happens to be a pool.” There was a pause. “Oh! Don’t you dare forget to pack your bathing suits.”  
    She groaned. “Great. I get to be in a bathing suit in front of Hollywood royalty. Really can’t wait.” Her tone dripped with sarcasm. She opened a drawer and took out two of her suits, both tankinis, but one purple and one black.   
    “Oh stop it.”   
    “I’m completely out of my comfort zone with this, Scottie.” She grabbed a skirt, two tank tops, and a pair of jeans and put them into her suitcase. “I’m going to feel so out of place.” Her anxiety was beginning to take over.  
    “No you won’t. You’re just psyching yourself out. Mackie and Sebastian will both be there too.”   
    Sam smiled to herself, remembering the fun times she had with those two actors. She kept in touch with both through weekly texts and hadn’t let on to either of them that she would be at the party. “That makes me feel a little better. Those guys are fun to be around.”  
    He let out a laugh. “Like you’re going to get to spend any time with them. Chris will be overjoyed that you’re out there for his birthday and you two will be all making out and shit.”   
    She laughed. “We won’t do that in front of everyone. Don’t worry.” She shoved some of her makeup into a separate pouch. “Oh! I finished the portrait of Dodger. Let me send you a picture.” She quickly went over to an easel that was set up in the corner of her bedroom and she snapped a picture of the canvas. “Just sent it. Do you think Chris will like it?”  
    There was a pause at his end of the phone. Sam took a moment to stand back and examine her work. Scott had sent her some pictures of his brother’s dog, which she then sketched and painted abstractly using red, white, and blue.   
    “That turned out great, Sam. He’ll love it.”   
    She smiled. “Good.” She looked at her now partially packed suitcase. “I can’t believe I’m going to LA tomorrow. This is nuts.”   
    “Yeah, so you better stop procrastinating and get packed, girl.”  
    “Yeah, yeah,” she muttered. “Thanks. I’ll text you tomorrow when I land.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chris texted Sam the next day after he knew she’d be done with work.  
   _Favorite Evans Brother: Have you figured out a way to get out here?_  
_Sam: It’s not looking good._  
    He sighed, feeling a wave of disappointment wash over him. He really thought that by calling Joyce and pleading his case, Sam would have been given vacation time to come out to LA. His phone vibrated with another new message.  
   _Sam: I really tried, babe. You can still have an amazing birthday without me actually being there. FaceTime me during the party?_  
_He had been looking forward to getting to introduce Sam to his other costars, even going so far as to tell them she was going to be there._  
_Favorite Evans Brother: It’s just not the same. Maybe I’ll just skip my birthday all together._  
_Sam: Stop it. You’re being ridiculous right now._  
_Favorite Evans Brother: Really, Sam? I’m allowed to be upset that you aren’t coming out here._  
_Sam: I know you are but this ‘poor me’ act you have going on isn’t really like you._  
_Favorite Evans Brother: A good girlfriend would do everything in her power to be there for my birthday, especially since you know how important this is to me._  
_Chris knew his reply was sort of a low blow. Part of him hoped that she would just reply with “Fine, I’m coming!” but he was beginning to feel like that wasn’t the case._  
_Sam:  I was going to say I’d make it up to you, but I won’t after a comment like that. Text me when you’re done having a pity party._  
    Maybe he was being ridiculous, however, his ego was bruised. Other girls he dated in the past had done everything he’d ever asked of them. If he told them to jump, they’d do it and then ask how high. However, Samantha was the type of girl who would demand an explanation for why the hell you were asking her to jump in the first place.  
    He opened up a new message, choosing Sebastian and Mackie as the recipients.  
_Chris: Dinner or drinks tonight?_  
_Sebastian: I’m in._  
_Mackie: You know I’m in. Have you talked to Sam?_  
_Chris: Yeah. She’s not coming._  
_Mackie: Sorry man._  
_Sebastian: We need to go somewhere fun tonight to get your mind off of it._  
_Chris: I’m down for whatever._  
_Chris then took a moment to text Scott._  
_Chris: Seb, Mackie, and I are going out tonight. You in?_  
_Scott: Perhaps. Where are you going?_  
_Chris: Anyplace with copious amounts of alcohol, preferably._  
_Scott: I’m in. Just let me know the time and place._  
  
MEANWHILE  
    Sam had an hour and 45 minute layover in Chicago, which was a long enough span to talk to both Evans brothers via text message. During this time Chris had texted her, upset that she wasn’t coming out for his birthday. Part of her couldn’t wait to see his face when he realized she was there while the other part of her really wanted to smack him for calling her a bad girlfriend. She then texted Scott to let him know she was on schedule and that he needed to keep her ruining the surprise.  
   _Sam: Your brother is really pushing this whole birthday thing. I really just want to tell him I’m coming tonight._  
_Scott: :) He’s always loved his birthday, even from when we were kids._  
_Scott: Don’t tell him! We’ve kept the secret this long._  
_Sam: He called me a bad girlfriend for not coming._  
_Scott: I think he’ll be taking that back in a few hours._  
_Sam: Make sure you send me the address for where I should go after I land._  
_Scott: We are doing dinner and drinks. Hoping he doesn’t get too shitfaced. That tends to happen when he’s upset._  
_Sam: Well, keep it from happening then!_  
_Scott: He’ll know something’s up if I try to stop him. He’ll know we talked. He’ll accuse me of siding with you._  
_Sam: Then tell Mackie I’m coming. He can be the voice of reason._  
_Scott: Not Sebastian?_  
_Sam: No, definitely not Sebastian. He wouldn’t be able to keep a secret from Chris, are you kidding? They share a brain some days._  
_Scott: True. I’m on it._  
    When Sam’s plane touched down in LA, she was relieved and anxious. She checked her phone to see if Scott had sent an address, which he hadn’t.  
    “Great,” she thought to herself, adjusting the strap on her bag, checking her watch in the process. It was right around 6pm, so they were probably at dinner.  She went to the baggage carousel and waited for her suitcase to come down the belt. She made a mental list of what she needed to do to freshen up prior to seeing Chris.  
    It seemed like an eternity had passed before her blue suitcase made it’s way onto the belt. She grabbed it and headed towards one of the bathrooms. Once inside one of the stalls, she fixed her makeup and brushed out her hair. She changed out of her t-shirt and into a black top which fell off of one shoulder which paired nicely with the pair of jean shorts she was already wearing which showed off her tanned legs. She switched out her tennis shoes for a pair of black sandals and added a pair of earrings and a bracelet.  
    Once she finished getting ready, she exited the stall, spritzing on some perfume. She took a look in the mirror and reapplied her lip balm, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. It was Scott.  
    “Hey! I just landed.”  
    “I just realized I didn’t send you an address. God, I’m an idiot. I couldn’t get away from Chris long enough to be able to text without him noticing.”  
    She smiled. “Well, I made myself look presentable, just tell me where I’m going.”  
    She heard him exhale on the other end of the line. “This is like, one of the worst times to try to get a cab, honestly. It’ll probably take a while to do that.”  
    “How long do you consider ‘a while’?”  
    “At least 45 minutes for the cab, then at least another 45 for the drive.”  
    “Ugh” she groaned. “So I just hurried up to sit around and wait? Not cool.”  
    “Uh, no. I said it’d probably take a while to do that. Luckily I thought ahead. Walk towards the baggage claim area and you’ll see someone with a piece of paper—”  
    “Seriously?!” she asked, voice full of excitement. “You sent a car? How will I ever uber again?”  
    He laughed. “Yeah, well, the driver knows where you take you. He’s also going to go drop your stuff off at Chris’s house.”  
    “Nice, I didn’t think about where to put my stuff while we were out.”  
    “Yeah, I’m better at anticipating things than you are.”  
    She smiled. “Yes, when you’re right, you’re right.” She took one last glance in the mirror. “Ok, I’ll see you in a bit.”  
    She disconnected the call and followed Scott’s instructions towards the baggage claim. She saw a few men with black driver hats holding dry erase boards. At first she scanned them for her name, but didn’t see any matches. She frowned slightly, until she saw the sign that said “Chris’s GF/ Scott’s BFF”.  
    She walked over to the man holding it. She pointed. “I think that’s for me. Samantha Roberts?”  
    The man smiled. “Oh, Miss Roberts! I’m glad ya made it safely to LA. I’m Lawrence and I’ll be your drivah.”  
    “Hi Lawrence, thanks so much for picking me up. Mr. Evans was very smart to arrange this in advance.”  
    The driver smiled with kind eyes at Sam, motioning for her to hand him her bags. His smile was brilliantly white against his dark complexion. She offered up her suitcase, but chose to carry her messenger bag.  
    “Any idea where we’re going?”  
    “Ah, yas, a Japanese steakhouse. Very good food they-ah. You’ll really like it.”  
    She smiled as he lead her towards his black lincoln.  
    “This is the fanciest car I’ve been in lately, Lawrence.”  
    He tipped his head. “Thank ya ma’am. I take pride in my cah.” He popped the trunk, putting her suitcase in quickly, then he opened the back door for her. “If you need tha wi-fi password, you’ll find it up they-ah.” he motioned towards the small center console.  
    “Thanks.” she smiled, taking out her phone to enter the password. She then texted Scott.  
     _Sam: Found Lawrence (totally adorable btw). On my way. Save me some sake._


	5. Chapter 5

“Your party should be fun!” Sebastian exclaimed. He, Chris, Mackie, and Scott were all seated at a small hibachi table in the private area of the restaurant.   
    Chris shrugged halfheartedly. “Yeah.”  
    Scott shot him a look. “Seriously? Pouting so close to your birthday? This is not like you!”  
    His older brother rolled his eyes while Mackie joined the conversation, wrapping an arm around his co-star. “Hey now, my man here is missing his woman. Nothing wrong with that.”  
    “Thanks, Mack.”  Chris replied. “I guess part of me thought she’d be able to make it, so I feel like it’s hitting me now that she really isn’t coming.”  
    Mackie gave him a sympathetic look. “I know, but you can’t dwell on it. We can FaceTime or Skype her so she’ll kind of be there.” Chris let out a scoff at that idea, but his friend continued. “But for now, let’s focus on who can make it to the party, ok?”  
    “Well, you 3…”  
    “List complete!” Sebastian exclaimed energetically after downing another shot of sake. “The fun people will be there. That’s all you need.”  
    Chris chuckled. “RDJ said he’d swing by with Susan, and Scar, Renner, Mark, and Lizzie all said they’d come. Hiddleston and Hemsworth will be in town so I’m sure they’ll swing by. Plus a few more friends and acquaintances.”  
    “See?” Mackie replied with a smile. “Plenty of people to keep your mind off it.”  
    Chris groaned. “I really don’t want to be THAT guy who is hung up on not seeing his lady, but it’s difficult,” he admitted.   
    “You sound like you’re falling hard, man.” Scott chimed in, moving his attention from his phone towards his brother. “Don’t wanna say I told you so—“  
    “Then don’t!” his brother exclaimed, cutting off his younger brother.   
    Sebastian laughed. “This sake is delicious. Here. Let’s cheers!”  
    “To friendship.” Mackie exclaimed. They all grunted their approval and clinked glasses.   
    Chris immediately started to pour himself another shot when Scott spoke up. “Hey, pace yourself.”  
    His brother shot him a look, “Why? I don’t have to work tomorrow, remember? I have a day to recover before the party.”   
    “Yeah,” Scott replied, rolling his eyes, “but I’m not going to be the one holding your hair back tonight when you decide sake was a bad choice.”  
    Chris scoffed. “OK, mom.”   
    Scott checked his watch. Sam was scheduled to arrive at any moment. He checked his phone and excused himself to head to the bathroom. “Watch him, will you, Mackie?”  
    Mackie nodded as he poured each of his costars a drink. “Yep, I’ll watch him…watch him take more shots.” He said the second part softly once Scott was out of hearing range.   
    Chris laughed as he downed another shot. He let out a deep breath. “We’d better get some food soon. I’m starting to feel it.”   
    Sebastian grinned at him. “I’m one step ahead of ya.”   
    Scott headed back towards the restrooms, making a quick left to head out of the front door of the restaurant. He paced as he waited for Sam’s car to arrive.   
   _Sam: Stop pacing or you’ll run down the sidewalk._  
    He looked up, scanning the people waiting for tables and then he caught sight of her. He jumped up and down, running to embrace his friend.   
    “I’m so glad you’re here!” he exclaimed. “I must warn you, Chris is already knee deep in sake.”   
    She laughed. “I just can’t believe I’m here. Good call on the car, by the way.”  
    “Yeah, isn’t Lawrence the best?” he asked. She nodded.  
    Sam let out a nervous breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Scott gave her a questioning look and she shook her head in reply. “I’m fine. I just…I was so excited about surprising him. Now I don’t know exactly how to go about doing this.”  
    He laughed. “Well, we are in a private area towards the back of the restaurant. I made it seem like I’m in the restroom, so I should be heading back soon. I made sure Chris sat with his back towards the entrance to the room so he wouldn’t see you.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “He’s going to lose his shit.”  
    She laughed. “I hope so. You don’t think he’ll be mad that I kept this from him, do you?”  
    Her friend shook his head. “Uh, no. Seriously, he’s probably going to be left speechless. In fact, I’d put money on it.” He smiled at her. “Ok, I’ll head in, you follow me. I’ll text you when I’m in position to distract him.”  
    “This is like a real operation, isn’t it? I feel like I’m on a sting.”   
    “Over and out.” Scott replied, heading back inside.   
    Sam took a deep breath and followed behind him. She noticed that he stopped and spoke with the hostess quietly, motioning towards Sam. The hostess nodded in agreement at what Scott was saying, so Sam deduced that he was getting her clearance for going back into the private party area.   
    Sam tried to not follow too quickly behind Scott, and instead, stayed about 5 feet behind him. The private room had sheets hanging so as to provide some anonymity for whoever was behind the curtain.   
    Scott pulled back one of the red curtains and Sam recognized the back of Chris’s head. His hair had grown out since he had been home in Boston for Comic-con. He wore it combed to the side, always looking so put together. She couldn’t help grinning from ear to ear.   
    Sebastian looked up and did a double take. Scott couldn’t tell if Sebastian had seen her, but once he got a look of recognition, Scott gave him the “Shut the fuck up” look. Mackie noticed the look and knew what was about to go down.   
    “So, for the party,” Mackie said loudly, interrupting their previous train of thought. “Pool party? Or just frat party? Because either one would be fun, right SeaBass?”  
    Chris laughed. “What’s your definition of Frat Party, Mackie?”  
    “You know, drinking, beer pong, card games.”  
    Chris thought for a moment. “Let’s think of it as a Frat party with a pool. I’m just hoping everyone has a great time.”  
    Sam felt her phone vibrate.   
   _Scott: Whenever you’re ready._


	6. Chapter 6

Scott let out a relieved sigh as he slid into his seat across from his brother. “Sorry. I’m back. What are we talking about?”  
    Mackie grinned at him. “We’re talking more about this party on Saturday. It’s sounding like a frat party in the making. Sound be a fun time.”  
    Chris let out a slight chuckle as he took a sip of his beer. “Yeah. I was hoping it’d be a good time.”  
    Scott smiled. “It will be!” He poured more shots of sake for each of them. “Happy Birthday, Bro.”   
    His brother smiled, tipping his head at him in acknowledgment before downing his shot. As he swallowed the shot, a pair of hands covered his eyes.  
    “What’s happening?” Chris asked, moving his head back and forth to try to get a look. “Scott, you better not have set up some sort of ambush with singers.”   
    Scott laughed. “Naw, I’d never do that. Strippers on the other hand—”  
    Chris grabbed the hands off of his face and turned to look at who placed them there. His face filled with shock and quickly changed to an ear to ear grin when he recognized Sam.  
    “What are you—How—I thought—“ He was dumbfounded and tongue-tied.   
    Sam smiled at him. “Happy Birthday.”   
    Chris pushed his chair back and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he nuzzled into her exposed shoulder.   
    “I can’t believe you’re here.” He exclaimed into her bare skin, his voice full of amazement.   
    She grabbed his face and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, thankful for the curtains to protect their privacy from the other guests. “Only a bad girlfriend would consider not attending her boyfriend’s birthday, right?”  
    Chris gave an exasperated sigh. “I’m sorry about that. It was a low blow.”   
    “Make it up to me later.” She said softly, kissing him again on the lips. She turned her attention towards Sebastian and Mackie, who had gotten to their feet to greet her.  
    “Look who finally decided to show up!” Mackie grinned at her, pulling her in for a hug. “I wasn’t sure you when you’d actually get here.”   
    “I didn’t know you were coming.” Sebastian said, full of hurt. He looked at Scott. “Mackie was allowed to know but not me? Come on, man. Not fair.”  
    Sam laughed. “Seb, you would have just told Chris.” She pulled him into a hug. “It wasn’t personal, believe me. We just know Mackie can keep a secret better than you can.”  
    The waitress came back and Chris ordered Sam a long island iced tea and a water. Sebastian shifted over so that Sam could sit directly next to Chris.   
    “So how was your flight?” Mackie asked. Chris wrapped an arm around the back of his girlfriend’s chair.   
    “Uneventful.” She took a sip of Chris’s water since hers hadn’t arrived yet. “I had a layover in Chicago, during which time I was able to text Scott and get the info about tonight.”  
    Chris shook his head. “I still can’t believe you guys pulled this off.”   
    “Are you happy?” Sam asked. He flashed her a millionaire smile and nodded enthusiastically. She patted his leg. “Good. That’s all that matters.”   
    The hibachi chef came into their room and began to heat up the grill. He reviewed all of their orders and realized there was an extra person at the table who wasn’t on the ticket. “You haven’t ordered yet,” she said, looking at Sam. “What you want?”  
    “Anything but fish.”   
    “Ah.” He replied with a smile. “Steak it is, ok?”  
    She nodded, smiling at the chef. He turned his attention towards the grill and began to get his ingredients in order. The waitress came in and replenished their drinks.  
    “How’s the Haven?” Sebastian asked with a grin.   
    She smiled, taking a sip of her drink. “Keeping me busy. Jacob says hi, of course.”  
    The chef began to grill up some veggies and shrimp as part of their appetizer course.   
    “What’s new with you guys?” Sam asked. “Any new lady friends, Seb?”  
    He shook his head. “Nope. Still livin’ the single dream.”  
    Mackie grinned. “We’ll see if we can’t hook him up with someone at Cap’s party.”  
    “That sounds like a fun mission,” Sam said with a wink at Seb, letting on that she was partly kidding. “The party should be fun though, right? I mean, especially since this guy isn’t in such a bad mood anymore.” She nudged Chris in the ribs.   
    “Now I feel like I can relax and enjoy my birthday as the celebration it should be.” He smiled at Sam as his brother scoffed from across the table.  
    “My brother is such a humble guy, isn’t he?” he asked of the other guys at the table.   
    Meanwhile, the chef dished out shrimp onto everyone’s plates. He saved a few and began to toss them for each person to catch in their mouths. Sam politely declined and instead enjoyed cheering for each of the guys as they each took turns catching them. When the chef returned to cooking, Sam offered her plate up to Scott. Chris let out a pout.   
    “What?” Sam asked. “Scott loves shrimp.”  
    “Yeah,” Chris replied. “But your boyfriend does too.”   
    Sam narrowed her eyes at him, still holding the plate in one had. “Wow, it’s really all about you, huh?”  
    He stabbed a shrimp with a fork, popping it into his mouth. “To be honest, yes,” he replied, half jokingly.   
    She laughed, offering him the rest of her shrimp. She gave Scott an apologetic look. “Sorry, Scotty.”  
    Scott gave a playful shocked look. “I see how it is.”  
    Chris grinned at him. “I’m really the favorite Evans brother now.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: Smut in this chapter. You've been warned.

“That was delicious.” Scott exclaimed, leaning back in his chair. Mackie and Sebastian grunted in reply. Their table was littered with empty plates and glasses and everyone was feeling full. Chris paid the bill in full, leaving a large tip for the waitress.  
    “I think I’m done eating until next week.” Sam added, letting out a breath.  
    Chris chuckled. “Give it about an hour to settle.”  
    “So, where to next?” Mackie asked. “Want to go out somewhere?”  
    Chris looked at Sam, who smiled at him. “Your choice, Evans.”  
    “We won’t be offended if you two wanna have some alone time.” Scott pointed out.  
    His brother’s eyes lit up with delight at that idea while at the same time Sam was shaking her head.  
    She looked at Chris. “Don’t be that guy who ditches his friends when a girl shows up. That’s lame.” She lowered her voice so that only Chris could hear her. “Besides, we will have plenty time for that later.” She excused herself to use the restroom before they headed to the next location. “Just give me a minute and I’ll be right back.”  
    “I’m jealous,” Sebastian said once Sam was out of view. “Evans, I think you have the perfect girl.”    
    Chris’s eyes shined. “That I do…” He stood up. “I’m gonna hit the men’s room really quickly and then we can go to a bar or something. Why don’t you three head over to Jake’s to get a table. Sam and I will meet you there.”  
    Scott, Sebastian, and Mackie ventured out of the restaurant to get a table at the local watering hole.  
    Meanwhile, Chris headed back towards the restrooms, desperate to have a moment alone with Sam. He checked the men’s room and saw no one was in there. He heard the hand dryer working in the woman’s room. Within a moment, the door was opening, and Sam was on her way out.  
    Quickly grabbing her elbow, he pulled her into the men’s room and locked the door behind them.  
    “Chris—what are you—“  
    He crashed his mouth down on hers, pushing her up against the main door. “I can’t help it, baby. I’m just so excited you’re here.” He ran his tongue over hers, trying to show her his feelings using only his lips.  
    She smiled, letting out a small gasp as his fingers made their way to the fly on her jean shorts. He was quickly undoing the button before she even realized what was going on.  
    “What about the others?” she asked, voice full of worry. “Won’t they be waiting?”  
    “I already sent them on their way.” He moved his lips to her neck. “I wanna show you how happy I am that you’re here.”  
    “Christopher,” she warned, realizing it was no use. This just felt too good. His hot breath on her neck. one hand gripped her ass while the other was quickly finding its way closer to being inside her panties. “What if someone tries to come in here?”  
    He let out a chuckle. “I locked the door. I’ll have to move quickly. Unless, you want me to go slowly, you know, make it last.”  
    She let out a sigh and started grab for him, fumbling with his fly. He removed his hand from the front of her shorts. He took both of her hands and held them over her head with one of his hands.  
    “No, baby. It’s my turn.” His voice was low and full of want. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” He kissed her again, still holding her arms above her head. “Let me know if you want me to stop.”  
    “Yes Daddy.” She said softly, almost a whisper, a small smirk spreading across her lips.  
    “My god—I knew I’d love hearing you call me that.” He grinned at her, eyes going dark with lust. His hand found their way towards the front of her jean shorts again, this time, running his fingertips over the waistband.  
    She felt herself so responsive to his touch. She had thought about being with him numerous times, but now that it was happening, she was incredibly turned on. Her hips rocked to get more friction against his touch.  
    “Are you liking this, baby?” he asked.  
    “Mmhmm.” She replied, eyes closing. She felt him use his knee to spread her legs apart and she loved the pressure that was building in her core.  
    “Do you want me to make you come? Right here?”  
    She opened her eyes and found herself looking at a man with lust in his piercing blue eyes. His lips were slightly apart, smirking at her, awaiting her response.  
    “Please?” she asked, biting her lip.  
    He let out a deep breath of relief as he slipped two fingers into her panties. “Oh my god, baby. You’re so wet for me.” He grunted, sliding his fingers into her. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” He felt her shudder against his touch. “I promise I’ll take my time once we get home, but for now, I want you to come.”  
    He pumped his fingers in and out of her, still holding her arms above her head. She had no control in this situation and she was completely OK with it.  
    Her breathing quickened and she felt her body tightening around his fingers. He pulled out and began to play with her, causing her to squirm in response.  
    He smiled, loving this effect he was having on her. “Do you like me playing with your little button, baby?” He moved his fingers faster so he was lightly flicking it at a rapid pace. She moaned in reply, eyes closed, biting her lip but smiling. He pushed his fingers back inside her, pumping quickly. “Open your eyes, baby. I want you to see me when you come.” She felt the pressure building in her belly. She began rocking forcefully on his hand. He put his thumb on her sensitive spot and played with it while he continued to pump into her.  
    She forced herself to keep her eyes open and focused on him as her body involuntarily clenched around his fingers. Her entire body shuddered as she let out a moan of satisfaction. He slowed down his pumping, giving a cheshire grin, proud of his accomplishment.  
    Sam’s cheeks were flushed and she had a satisfied smile on her face. “Wow.”  
    “Did that feel good?” He asked, dropping her hands. She nodded, unable to form a complete sentence at the moment. He leaned down and kissed her lips. “I fucking love watching you when you come.” He gave the bare skin of her neck a kiss and gently sucked on it, scraping his teeth against it.  
    “Oh my god.” she breathed, hand on her forehead. “That was so hot. I can’t believe we just did that.”  
    Chris grinned at her. “I wanna do so much more to you, just so you know. But I wanted to at least give you a taste of things to come later tonight.” He pulled his hand out of her pants and she fumbled with her fly. He leaned in and kissed her again. “We’d better go.” He turned to wash his hands but she stopped him.  
    “Wait.” She grabbed his arm. “You said you wanted to give me a taste of things to come.” She said with a pout. “Doesn’t that mean I get to help clean you up?” He smiled at her as she took his hand and slid his slick fingers into her mouth. She licked and sucked on them seductively which incited a groan from him.  
    “You’re making this really hard for me.” His voice was low and he moved his body closer to hers, pressing against her. “I can only imagine the things you can do with your mouth now.”  
    She looked at him with big doe eyes. “I can stop if you want me to.”  
    He shook his head. He leaned in and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. “You taste so good, baby.”  
    She smiled and let out a giggle. “I can’t wait til you get me all messy again. Then you’ll clean me up, right?”  
    He nodded. “Oh, I’m going to use my tongue all over you, I promise.”  
    She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Breaking away from the kiss, she breathed “Hopefully it’s sooner rather than later.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chris and Sam showed up at the bar hand in hand about 10 minutes after the other three arrived. They met up with Scott and Mackie at one of the high top tables.  
    “Sorry for the delay,” Sam apologized. “The woman’s bathroom was packed so I had to wait a bit for a stall.”  
    Scott gave a skeptical look but didn’t say anything. Jake’s was a sports bar with pool tables and darts and TVs on every wall. There were multiple types of arcade games against one of the walls. Baseball games were on the screen at the moment and the guys had already ordered some pitchers.   
    Sebastian came back to the table with some familiar looking shots. “Tequila anyone?” he asked, nudging Sam in the arm.   
    “Yes please!” she replied with a grin. “Bottoms up.” She clinked her shot glass with his and proceeded to take the shot.   
    “Alright now, what do we want to do?” Mackie asked. “Darts or pool?”  
    “I wouldn’t mind either, but I’m not very good at pool.” Sam replied.   
    “Why don’t you three play pool while Sam and I catch up a bit?” Scott asked. “We can join you later for some darts.” The actors nodded and headed over to one of the empty tables. Scott turned his attention towards his friend. “Your cheeks are red. You feeling ok?”  
    She quickly nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. Let’s get some more shots. I need to catch up with you guys.”   
    “That’s my girl!” he exclaimed, walking up with her towards the bar.   
    They ordered some more tequila shots, their drink of choice.  Sam couldn’t help but glance over to see how their game was going. Chris was throwing his head back, laughing at something that Mackie said while Sebastian was attempting to shoot. He missed the shot, which made the other two actors laugh even more.   
    Scott handed her another shot. “Here.” He offered a toast “To you making my brother the happiest he’s been in a long time.”  
    Sam’s cheeks got red. “Um…sure?” She took the shot, sucking on the lime wedge to finish it. “Your brother seems like a genuinely happy guy. I’m sure it’s not all due to me.”  
    Scott shook his head. “He’s very neurotic, actually. It’s like he instantly relaxes when you’re around.”  
    She smiled. “I’m glad I have that effect on him.”  
    “Oh, I’m sure you have more than just that effect on him.” He replied as he took another shot, “and I do NOT want to hear about it.”   
    She laughed. “Noted.” She took another shot, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.   
    Scott eyed her, noticing the goofy grin on her face. “You didn’t have to wait for a stall, did you?” he demanded. “And I know you can’t lie, so don’t even try.”  
    Her cheeks deepened in color. “You said you didn’t want to hear about it, so I’m not telling.” She smiled at him.   
    “You slut!” he exclaimed. He turned his attention towards his brother. “What a man whore that one is.” He pulled out his phone to start a text message.  
    She laughed, glancing over at the pool game. Chris had looked over in their direction. He pulled out his phone and read his phone quickly. He laughed out loud, quickly sending a reply. Then he mouthed the words “Check your phone” towards Sam.   
    As if on cue, her phone buzzed.   
   _Favorite Evans Brother: Scott just called me a man whore. You told him didn’t you?_  
 _Sam: No! He figured it out on his own, I swear._  
 _Favorite Evans Brother: Just wait til I get you home. Then you’ll really have something to talk about._  
    Sam smiled and sent a kiss emoji over as a reply. She loved the fact that Chris was being so forward about wanting to be with her.   
    When Scott excused himself to use the restroom, a tall guy who Sam assumed played football at some point in his life, sauntered up to the bar next to her. He was wearing a baseball cap and a cut off t-shirt. He probably was a regular at this sports bar.   
    “Hey there.” he said in a burly voice. “What do you say I buy you a drink?”  
    Sam grabbed her remaining tequila shot in front of her, downing it quickly. “I’d say thank you for the offer, but I’m good.” She looked around to find the best path to use to get away.   
    “Oh, come on,” he insisted, trying to wrap his arm around her shoulder. She moved her body away from him.  “Just one drink, baby.” He grinned at her as if he thought she was playing hard to get.  
    “No, really. I’ll pass. Thanks.” She turned to leave.  
    “Don’t run off, sugar,” he exclaimed, grabbing her arm.  “I know lots of ladies who say no when they mean yes.” he said, laughing. “Besides, you look like you’re begging for a drink from a real man.”  
    ““I said I’m not interested. Let go of my arm,” she stated without emotion, glancing over to see if the pool game was still happening.  
    “I bet you’d be a fun little thing in the sack.” The stranger stated. “I could take you for a ride you’d never forget.”   
    “I bet you could,” Sam replied, glaring at him. “Nonconsensual sex is definitely something I’d never forget.”  
    He scoffed at her. “You need to be taught some manners, little girl.”  
    “You are the one who needs manners.” She clawed at his hand. “Let go of my fucking arm right now.” She attempted to get away from him and couldn’t get him to let go.   
    “Or what?” he asked, almost laughing. “You can’t do anything to me.”   
    By this time, Chris was talking with Sebastian who was facing the bar. Sebastian tapped him on the arm and motioned towards the bar with a solemn expression on his face. “Hey!” Chris’s voice boomed out as he looked over to see the stranger holding onto Samantha’s arm. He immediately dropped the pool stick and made his way up to the bar.   
    Sam clawed at his eyes and he let go of her arm. Then she grabbed the nearest glass of liquid and threw it in the stranger’s face. Finally she kneed him in the groin and pushed him to the ground.   
    “Don’t EVER touch me again.” She exclaimed, pointing at him. “Or you’ll be walking away with one less appendage.”   
    The stranger was now rolling around on the floor, holding his crotch.   
    “What the hell happened?” Chris demanded. He looked at the guy on the ground then immediately turned his attention back to his girlfriend. “Are you ok?” he asked, putting his hands gently onto her arms.   
    She nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She turned to the bartender. “I’m very sorry for the mess. I’ll pay for it.”  
    “Like hell you will,” the bartender said. “I’m impressed with how quickly you took him down. It’s nice to see a girl stand their ground like that.”  
    Sam forced a tight lipped smile and moved away from the bar.   
    Chris turned towards the guy on the floor. Alcohol was definitely making his fight instinct kick in quickly. “You’re lucky I wasn’t closer when you decided to touch my girl. You wouldn’t be breathing right now, you motherfucking prick.”   
    Sam grabbed his arm, pulling in the opposite direction. “He’s not worth it, Chris. Come on, let’s go.”   
    As they walked away, the guy on the floor let out a groan. “You better go teach your bitch some manners.” He muttered.   
    Chris saw red. He immediately turned around, heading straight for the stranger on the floor. He was ready to put some of his fighting skills to use. “You wanna repeat that?” He shouted.   
    “Hey!” Sam exclaimed. “Chris, stop!”   
    By this point in time, Chris was past the tipsy stage of drinking. He snatched his arm away from Sam, eyes set on the guy. He looked furious.  
    “Woah, woah, buddy!” Mackie exclaimed, stepping in between Chris and the stranger. He put his arms up to hold Chris back. “He’s not worth it. Listen to Sam. Stop.”   
    “Yeah, Chris, come on.” Sebastian said, joining Mackie. “Just because you can kick his ass doesn’t mean you should.”    “Christopher.” Sam pleaded, reaching for his arm. When she was able to grab hold of it, she slipped her hand into his. “Come on. Let’s go.” She squeezed his hand tightly as a plea for him to let this go.   
    He looked down at Sam’s hand holding his. He focused on that for a few seconds before turning to look at the bartender. “Kick him out.” he said sternly. The bartender nodded, calling over one of the security guys.   
    Scott emerged from the restrooms to find Sam holding onto Chris while Mackie and Seb stood in between them and a guy on the floor.   
    “What’d I miss?” he asked.


	9. Chapter 9

“So you took him down?” Scott asked, in awe. “Just like that?”  
    Sam shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. Look, can we not talk about it anymore? Please?” She took a sip of her cocktail, compliments of the bartender who insisted she drink for free the rest of the evening. “I’m done giving it any more thought and frankly, you’re killing my buzz.”   
    She and Scott were in chairs near where Chris, Mackie, and Sebastian were continuing their game of pool from before the incident.   
    “I would just like to point out,” Mackie exclaimed, “Did anyone notice that that black ball is the most important one? I mean, we save it for last, so the old saying ‘best for last’ applies.”  
    Sebastian was cracking up at this idea, obviously feeling the effects of the tequila from earlier in the evening. “You’ve totally enlightened us, Anthony, thank you!”  
    Chris forced a smile, obviously not totally into what was happening around him at the moment. His thoughts kept swirling about how differently the incident could have occurred.   
    “Hey,” Sam called. “Birthday boy!” He glanced up at her, once he realized she was talking to him. “You ok?” she asked. He shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to answer. She hopped off of her seat, grabbing his hand, “Come on,” she encouraged him to follow her over to where the darts boards were.   
    She handed him a set with a smile. She got close to him to speak just within his earshot. “Everything’s fine, babe. You need to have fun tonight! Don’t let one asshole ruin it.”   
    He let out a deep breath and looked at her with sad eyes. “I’m just sorry I wasn’t there.”   
    She looked directly into his eyes as she spoke to him, meaning every word. “I know, Chris.” She gently touched his arm. “If you’re not having fun we can leave whenever you want.”   
    He sighed. “I’m sorry. Just, the thought of you getting hurt—“  
    “I didn’t get hurt.” she pointed out. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. Everyone is fine, minus the bad guy.”   
    “I know that, but you could have gotten hurt.”  
    She tried to lighten the mood. “Would it make you feel better to have me agree with you?”   
    Chris gave an annoyed groan. “I’m not trying to get you to agree with me. That’s not the point, Sam.” He spit the words out at her, full of frustration.  
    “Evans, the point here is that you have a choice now. Either move on so you can enjoy your evening, or obsess about it and let it ruin your evening.” She paused for a moment, letting that thought sink in. “I’m choosing to move on.”  
    She moved away from him, taking her set of darts with her, and stood on the line in front of one of the boards. She began shooting them, hitting the target in random places.   
    “Sebby” she called over towards the pool table. “Wanna shoot with me?”  
    He nodded with a grin and headed her way. She handed him his own set of darts and headed over to the board to remove the ones that she threw.   
    They began taking turns shooting from the line, singing along with the songs coming over the speaker system. Every now and then, Sam would glance over at Chris, who was still sitting there with the darts in his hand, his attention towards one of the screens showing a ball game.   
    “Is he ok?” Sebastian asked, motioning towards his friend.   
    She shrugged. “I hope so.”   
    Scott and Mackie made their way over to Chris’s table. Mackie and Scott were both at the “happy drunk” phase while Chris was more of a “subdued” drunk.   
    “Come on!” Scott exclaimed, grabbing his brother’s arm. “Snap out of it, man!”  
    “I think I’ve surpassed the fun zone for the evening, man.” His brother replied solemnly. “Honestly, right now I’m just ready to go home.”   
    “You better get over this before your party.”  
    “Yeah,” Chris said. “I will, man.” He cleared his throat, raising his voice so Sam could hear him. “A little TLC from my woman won’t hurt.”  
    “What makes you think you’re getting any of that tonight?” Sam asked with a grin.   
    “Oh,” he replied with confidence, “I have a pretty good feeling about it.”  
    Mackie grinned at him. “Would you look at that? Evans IS capable of smiling tonight. And all it took was—“  
    “Gettin’ some.” Sebastian exclaimed, a huge smile spreading across his face. He and Mackie started laughing together.  
    Sam rolled her eyes. “He hasn’t gotten any…yet.”   
    Scott put his hands over his ears. “I cannot listen to this. La la la.”   
    “On that note,” she said with a laugh, “time to make my exit.” She hugged Sebastian and then went over to Mackie for a hug. “See you guys at the Par-Tay!”  
    “Looking forward to it!” Anthony hugged her and then gave Chris a handshake hug. “Have fun tonight,” he said it in a half whisper, partially to annoy Scott.   
    It must have worked because Scott immediately made a face. “Ok, I’m out.” He hugged Sam. “Use protection, alright?”  
    “My god,” she exclaimed. “I’ve never had so many people talking about my sex life right in front of me all at the same time.”   
    Chris smiled at her, extending his hand so that she could grab onto it. “Let’s go home.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sam snuggled into Chris’s shoulder on the ride back to his house. She felt so secure with him. She knew not to take this precious time for granted since it wasn’t every day she was actually able to have physical contact with her boyfriend.   
    “How far away do you live from here?” she asked.   
    “Not too far. Maybe 20 minutes?” He tightened his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer so that the side of her head was now touching his chin. He kissed her temple and let out a deep breath. “I’m still in shock that you’re actually here and coming back to my place with me.”  
    “Oh, it’s happening, babe.” she replied. She shifted her weight so that she was nuzzled up next to him. She inhaled his scent, feeling her hormones firing out of control. How did this man always smell so good? “This is nice, just being in the same state as you.”  
    “I agree.” He said softly. “Moving forward tonight, I’m going to really appreciate the time we have together.”   
    “Good. It’s about time you start listening to me.”   
    He chuckled. “You’re a smart lady.”   
    “I try.” She looked up at him, smiling. She couldn’t stop herself from watching him.   
    “What’s that smile for?” he asked, lips slowly turning into a smile of his own.   
    She shook her head, breaking her stare. “Nothing, just liking being close to you.”  
    “Once we get inside we can be even closer.” He said with a wink. “Clothing is optional.” When she laughed at that comment, he rethought it. “No, actually, you’re not allowed to wear any clothing once we cross the threshold.”  
    She smacked him in the chest. “Christopher Evans! We are in a car right now. Stop it.” She couldn’t help but giggle at how ridiculous it sounded.   
    “You think I’m joking” he said with a straight face. “You’re going to find out soon how much truth I speak.”   
    She made a noise which showed her disbelief of what he was saying. The butterflies in her stomach were starting to do bellyflops as she realized that this was the first time they were actually going to physically be together. They officially started dating a few weeks ago, but since then, they had done the long distance thing. Sure, they made out quite a bit before he left, but the furthest they had gone, physically, was what happened in that restaurant bathroom earlier tonight. She started to wonder if Chris meant it back when he said he wanted their first time together to be special.   
    “Here we are.” Chris said brightly. “Dodger is probably going to freak out, just so you know.”   
    She smiled. “A good freak out, I hope. I can’t wait to meet him.”  
    “Don’t be offended if he sticks by my side while he’s still getting to know you,” Chris’s eyes crinkled as he moved his head sideways, shrugging his shoulder, “I’m kind of his favorite person in the world.”   
    “I’ll try not to take it too personally.” Her eyes got wide, making the realization that she had no idea where here luggage was at the moment. “Wait…where’s my stuff?”   
    Chris glanced up at the porch. “Lawrence must have dropped it off inside. He has a key.”  
    “Would Dodger rip stuff up?” she asked. “If it were just left out in the open?”  
    He shook his head. “Not unless it had food in it.”   
    “Shit!” The color drained from her face. “I put some dog treats into my bag. They were sealed though, does that matter?”  
    Chris’s eyes softened as he gave her a smile. “Did you bring treats to get him to like you?”  
    “Well, yeah, but I’m not gonna like him if he ruins your birthday present!”  
    “Let’s go see what trouble the little guy may have gotten into.” He paid the driver and then lead Sam up towards the front door.  
    “Your house is beautiful, by the way,” Sam pointed out, clearly distracted about the thought of her luggage being destroyed.   
    “I’ll have to give you a tour at some point.” He joked, using his keys to unlock the front door. They both could hear Dodger whining on the other side of the door. He opened the door, immediately greeting his dog. “Hey buddy! Look who’s here! This is Samantha, that pretty lady from the phone!” He looked past his dog and found the suitcase undisturbed. “Such a good boy not eating Sam’s stuff. Good job, buddy.” Sam followed Chris inside and and let out a sigh of relief when she saw her bag was still intact.   
    Dodger ran up to her as soon as Chris stopped petting him. He attempted to jump up on her so she stooped down closer to his level. “Hey Dodger!” she exclaimed, scratching him behind the ears. “So nice to meet you! Your dad has told me so much about you already.” He immediately began licking her face.  
    “Save those treats. He likes you without them.” He turned his attention towards the dog. “Hey Dodger, wanna go out?”  
    The dog was full of energy and heard the word “out” and got even more excited, running towards the back of the house. Sam followed Chris, who led her though the living space and kitchen and into a sun room area with a large set of french doors that opened to the back yard. He opened them and Dodger went bounding outside, happy to be free.   
    “Wow.” Sam said softly, admiring the view of the nearby hillside. “What a view.” The stars were in full brightness tonight, and the ones they could see were beautiful.  
    Chris gave her a lopsided smile. “Yeah, I love it out here. It’s peaceful. Let’s me clear my head.” They stood together quietly for a moment.  
    “This pool is going to get some use on Saturday, right?” She asked with a smile, walking towards the water. She took off her sandal and dipped her toe in, checking the temperature.   
    “If people decide to swim.” He chimed in.  
    “Isn’t it a pool party?” she asked.  
    Chris shrugged, “It’s just going to be fun to have everyone here together. I’ll have some good food, lots of alcohol, add some music…should be fun.” He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. “To be honest, it’ll be a lot more fun now that you’re here.”   
    “Aw, aren’t you just the sweetest?” she asked, partially kidding.   
    He shrugged with a nod of his head. “I can be.” She laughed at his retort and he continued. “Now that we know your luggage is safe and Dodger is content in the back yard, can I give you the full tour?”  
    “Sure!” Dodger kept sniffing the back yard as the couple went back inside, Chris holding the door open for her.   
    “Now, this is the kitchen, obviously.” Chris used his hand to show off the island and appliances.   
    Sam couldn’t help but be in awe. “I feel like I’m in an IKEA showroom. My kitchen is so small in comparison.” She walked around, running her fingers over the granite countertops and taking in every detail. She looked over at him. “Can we make dinner together one night while I’m here? I wanna try out your state-of-the-art kitchen.”  
    “Sure thing.” He smiled brightly at her, a flash of them cooking together in his kitchen caused his heart to speed up a bit. He cleared his throat. “Let’s keep the tour going.” He reached out for her hand, linking his fingers in between hers. She pulled herself closer to him, placing her free hand on his forearm as he led her down the hallway. “Here’s the living area, couches, tv, etc. Many movies have been watched here. You know, a normal hangout spot.” He pulled her along gently to follow him. He continued opening doors and showing off various rooms. When he got to the door at the end of the hallway, he paused. “Shoot.” She gave him a questioning look and he continued. “Would you mind going to see if Dodger is ready to come in yet? I can’t remember if I left a door open for him or not.”  
    “Yeah, no problem.” She turned and headed back down the hall towards the kitchen. Dodger was running around in the backyard, chasing a squirrel. “Dodger, wanna come in? Come on, buddy!” The dog’s head perked up and he came running inside.   
    Chris appeared after a moment or two and got out a scoop of Dodger’s food and put it into his dish, placing it onto the floor. He refilled the water bowl and then smiled at Sam.   
    “Now that he’s taken care of, let’s go finish the tour.” He offered her his arm.   
    She smiled and blushed, assuming that the last stop on their tour was to his bedroom. She took his hand again as he lead her back down to the door they stopped at originally.   
    “Let me guess, this is where the magic happens?” she asked.   
    Chris let out a laugh. “I am hoping so, but only if you’re up for it.”  He pushed open the door to his bedroom, revealing the motivation behind him asking Sam to let Dodger in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter, just sayin...

As the door opened, the room was revealed to be lit only by candlelight. His kingsized bed was impeccably made (Sam assumed from the cleaning crew) and there were various candles flickering on the night stands and dresser.   
    Sam didn’t know what to say. “Wow.”   
    Chris got a worried look on his face. “Is it too much? I’m sorry, I just wanted it to be romantic, seeing as it’s our first time together.”   
    “That’s kind of presumptuous that I’m just going to give it up with a few candles lit.” She attempted to keep a straight face, suddenly feeling nervous.  
    “Well, I’m hoping that you’ll be up for it whether or not there are candles.” He grinned at her. “I just figured girls are into that romantic shit.”  
    She laughed out loud. “Romantic shit can be good.” she admitted. “Can I be honest with you, though?” He nodded as the expression on his face was changing from confident to concerned. She continued. “The butterflies in my stomach have been out of control all night knowing that this would be our first time together.”   
    He smiled at the thought of her being nervous about being with him. It was kind of endearing and made his heart swell. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about being with her numerous time. However, her comment about being nervous matched what he was feeling as well. In fact, it made him want her more. “Do you want to be together tonight?” he asked, his voice quiet but direct.   
    She smiled and nodded. “Of course. I just wanna be with you.”   
    He grinned, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept kissing her, leading her towards the bed. She put her arms on his shoulders, letting herself get lost in kissing him, running her fingers through his hair.  
    He guided her onto the bed, making sure her head landed on one of the pillows. He lowered himself on top of her, sliding one of his hands under her top so it was resting on her stomach. Their legs were intertwined and she smiled through the kisses, feeling him begin to kiss her more deeply. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, increasing in intensity.  
    She adjusted underneath him, pushing him away so that she could get on top. She straddled his waist, leaning down to continue kissing him. Now it was Chris’s turn to smile. He ran his hands over her thighs, playing with the edge of the hem of her shorts.   
    She suddenly sat up, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. He gave her a confused look. She glanced down at him. “Sorry. Hang on. I was going to put on my make out mix.”  
    His eyebrows raised in recognition of that thought. “This seems like the best opportunity to use that mix. And here I was worried I was boring you.”  
    She laughed, shaking her head. After turning on the playlist, she locked her screen and slid her phone onto the night stand. She turned her attention back towards Chris. “Ok. Where were we?”  
    “I was going to see if we could take this off.” He replied, sliding his hands under her top. She criss-crossed her arms and quickly discarded the garment. He quickly inhaled, obviously enjoying the view. “Happy Birthday to me.”  She giggled, reaching behind her to undo the clasp to her black bra. Before she could remove it completely, Chris managed to change positions so that he was now partially on top of her and slightly laying next to her.  “May I?” He asked, motioning towards the bra. She nodded, subconsciously biting her lower lip.  
    He leaned down, kissing her collarbone. His fingers trailed across her skin, slowly, until they met her bra. His hand caressed her breast from the outside, kneading and rubbing it. He moved his hand down so it could slide under the now loosened garment, caressing her soft skin. He smiled as he felt her nipple harden under his light touch. He smiled as he continued to rub and caress her skin. She slipped her arm out of the strap and Chris leaned down to continue kissing her newly exposed skin. He ran his tongue over her collarbone, kissing down to the edge of her bra which moved freely since it was no longer clasped. When his mouth reached the fabric, he bit it and tossed it off of the side of the bed.   
    Goosebumps immediately popped up all over her skin, partially due to adrenaline.  He smirked as he lowered himself down onto the newly exposed skin. As he moved his kisses towards her breasts, she felt her body continuing to respond to his touches. He kneaded and caressed her, showing each nipple attention with both his hands and his mouth. When his mouth began to suck on her little bud, he felt her squirm underneath him. Her hands went to his head, running her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly as sounds of pleasure escaped from her lips. He moved his hands under her back, one slowly moving down towards her hip, now running his tongue all over her exposed skin.   
    “You look so beautiful right now.” His voice was soft but Sam could tell he meant what he was saying. He brought his attention back up to her lips, kissing her gently. His lips felt so good against hers, Sam couldn’t help but want more. She reached her hands to his back, tugging up on the back of his shirt. He broke away from her for a moment, pulling his shirt off from over his head. He had a wife beater on underneath and when it was exposed, she laughed.   
    “Of course you’d be wearing that.”   
    He smiled at her, pulling the undershirt off just as quickly as he had pulled off the first one.   
    Sam was in awe and had to mentally tell herself to shut her mouth. He was definitely the most in-shape person she had ever seen. How could this guy be for real?  
    He motioned towards his body. “Is that better?” She nodded, bringing her hands to his chest. She ran her fingerips over his various tattoos. She took her time tracing over each one, exploring this new terrain. The feeling of her fingertips as they lightly grazed over his skin caused Chris to become even more excited.   
    When his hands went for her fly, she lifted her hips off of the bed for him to be able to quickly remove the shorts. She was left in only her panties, reaching out for him to undo his shorts as well. Soon they were only in their underwear.   
    Chris turned his attention towards her right hip, noticing a small tattoo peaking out from behind her underwear.   
    “What’s that?” he asked, running his finger over the elastic waistband.   
    “Why don’t you check it out?” she asked. He grinned at her, lowering himself down her body. He kissed a trail down her body, stopping at her belly button. He used his fingers to move her underwear out of the way.   
    “Well, well…” he glanced up at her as she watched him. “Isn’t this a sexy place for a tattoo?” He smiled and then kissed her skin, running his tongue over the Cleveland “C” she had on her hip. She giggled at him. “Want me to stop?” he asked, hooking his fingers into her elastic waistband and sliding them down her legs at what felt like a painfully slow pace. She shook her head. “You seem so ready for me.”  
    “I am.”   
    He looked up at her, smiling, moving back up so that he could gently kiss her. She could feel that he was also ready from the hardness which was now pushing against her.   
    He used a fingertip to brush some stray hairs off of her face, then he ran two fingers against her cheek, breaking away from the kiss “You look so beautiful right now.”   
    “You said that already.” Sam pointed out.   
    Chris paused for a moment. His eyes were moving between looking into her eyes and examining her lips. “I wanna say something to you but I don’t want you to think it’s lame.”   
    She gave a look of confusion. “You can tell me anything.”  
    “Would it be ok if —“ He glanced around the room, trying to find the right words. “If I—“  
    “Chris,” she used her hand to grab his chin and direct him to look at her. “what is it?”  
    He let out a sigh. “I know we had been getting hot and heavy in the restroom…which was awesome.”  
    “Um…Ok?” Sam was thoroughly confused. She moved away from him so that she could see him better. “If you don’t want to do anything we don’t have to—“  
    He shook his head. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m trying to say I don’t want to fuck you—“  
    Her gaze narrowed, clearly confused. “You’re really giving me some mixed signals if that’s the case.”   
    He glanced at her, letting out a nervous laugh. “I mean, I know we were talking about getting all dirty and cleaning each other up, and those things sound great at the time. I just- I wanna show you how I feel about you tonight.” He took a deep breath, steadying himself to not sound lame.  
    A smile spread across her lips as the words he was saying sunk in. This beautiful specimen of a man, the one who seemed to be photoshopped in real life, had just spoken words that he wanted to be with her. The candlelight flickering across his face made him look even more desirable. She tried to make sense of the situation, mentally pinching herself so if this was a dream she’d wake up. When she realized it was actually happening, she couldn’t help but smile even bigger. “Let’s do that.”   
    He smiled, leaning down and kissing her lips again, this time full of passion and feeling. They kissed for what felt like a very long time before Sam reached down to pull off his boxer briefs. Chris quickly slid them off, not breaking away from her. He settled his body in-between her legs, gently laying on top of her.   
    He reached down, rubbing his hard member against her entrance before slowly sliding inside of her. She let out a deep breath, feeling him fill her up at an agonizingly slow pace. He held himself up on his forearms, moving his hips slightly, waiting for her reaction before continuing. He leaned down, kissing her lips and he felt her move under him. He started to thrust in and out of her deeply, yet incredibly slowly.   
    She let out a moan each time he pushed deeper inside of her. She loved the feeling of him filling her up and she felt so incredibly close to him right now. She pulled him down to kiss her. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from the love she was feeling right now.  
    “You feel amazing, baby.” He was starting to pick up the pace as he leaned down to kiss her again. She started to move her body with him, loving how deep he was going inside of her. “I love being this close to you.” She felt herself tighten up and he inhaled deeply, feeling her wrap around him. “Does this feel good? Do you want me to go faster?”  
    “I want you to do what feels good, baby.” She started rocking her hips against him while clenching her core muscles.   
    “God, if you keep doing that, I’m not going to last very long.”   
    She grinned at him, loving the look on his face. His eyes were full of desire and he was thrusting deeply inside of her. He reached down in between them to find her center. When he began to rub and flick it with his fingers, her body immediately reacted in just the way he was hoping. He began to slip in and out of her much more easily and he could tell she was enjoying this.   
    “If you keep touching me there, I’m not going to be able to hold off much longer.” She felt her body rapidly climbing the mountain of pleasure, the feeling in her core intensified and she kept moving with his rhythm.   
    He looked deeply into her eyes. “Don’t you dare hold off, baby.” He started thrusting faster and more deeply now. “Won't it feel so good to come? I know you want to. Come on, come for me.”   
    His voice in combination with his movements was too much for her to handle. She felt her belly clench as she began to quake. Her muscles which were surrounding Chris clenched tightly, causing him to let out a groan. “Oh, baby. That feels so good. So fucking good. I’m right behind you.” He thrusted a few more times rapidly. He leaned down to kiss Sam and she felt him push hard one last time. He toppled over the edge until he was pulsing inside of her.   
    Neither of them moved, both coming down off of their high and out of breath. Chris moved so he was now laying next to her. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips again. This time Sam noticed a difference in his kiss, it seemed much more full of emotion than previously. His lips were incredibly soft and she could tell he was feeling relaxed.   
    The make out playlist continued to play in the background as they both laid together, waiting to see who would speak first.   
    “That was…” Chris began. He ran his hand over her shoulder. “Wow.”  
    She smiled. “Yes. Definitely Wow.” She interlaced her fingers with his, rubbing her thumb over his hand. “That was definitely worth the wait.” He chuckled softly, squeezing her hand. They laid together for a while, still kissing and touching on another but in a much more intimate way. She ran her fingers through his hair gently as he ran his fingertips over her side. Every now and then he’d lean in and kiss her.   
    Chris couldn’t help but stifle a yawn, and he chuckled softly with embarrassment. “They always say if you’re ready to sleep afterwards, you must be doing something right.”  
    “Oh, you definitely did more than just something right.” She yawned as well. “That really was amazing, Chris.”   
    He smiled sweetly at her, yawning again. “Damn this alcohol. I’m ready to crash.”   
    She glanced towards the door and let out a small sigh. “Any chance I can borrow a t-shirt to sleep in tonight?”  
    He nodded as she got up to go in the bathroom for a moment to clean up. When she left the room, he threw on a pair of boxer briefs and fished out a clean t-shirt from his dresser drawer. He couldn’t help but smile, replaying the last hour over again in his mind. He was feeling calm and relaxed, excited about the idea of getting to cuddle all night with this girl. There was something different and exciting about being with Sam and the last hour had blown his expectations out of the water.   
    Meanwhile, Sam was in the restroom, cleaning up. She swished some of his mouthwash around in her mouth, spitting into one of the sinks. She glanced in the mirror to find herself with hair disheveled and makeup smeared. “Wow.” she thought to herself. “Ugh.” She attempted to fix her look by putting her hair up into a high bun. She used a finger to wipe under each of her eyes and get rid of the black flakes from her mascara.  
    She headed back out to the bedroom and found Chris sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the bathroom. He stood up when she appeared, handing her the t-shirt with a smile. She thanked him and slipped it on over her head as he disappeared into the restroom after her. She put her underwear back on and laid back down onto the bed, yawning.   
    Chris emerged from the restroom and began to blow out some of the candles from the dresser.   
    Sam watched him and couldn’t help but feel giddy at the idea that she had just made love to this man. Part of her felt like she was dreaming this whole thing up. “I keep expecting to wake up from this truly amazing dream.”   
    He smiled as he continued to put out the small fires all around the bed. “Can I tell you something?” She nodded as he continued. “I felt more with you tonight than I have in some of  my other relationships.”  
    She blushed, shyly smiling at him. “I feel the same way, Evans.”   
    When he finished extinguishing the candles, he climbed into bed beside her. “I’m so glad you’re here.”  
    “Me too,” she replied. “Which side do you normally sleep on?”   
    He shrugged, “I usually take up the entire thing, so it doesn’t matter.” She stayed on the right side of the bed, turning to face him.   
    “I must tell you, I like being the little spoon.”   
    He chuckled. “Well, good, cuz I’m going to spoon the hell outta ya, then.”   
    She leaned up and kissed him. “Happy Birthday, Dear Christopher.” She turned over so her back was towards him.  
    “Yes,” he replied, shifting his body so it was flush against her back. He wrapped an arm around her waist, “Happy Birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. (It lets me know if I should post more of my writing.)
> 
> Thanks in advance!


End file.
